<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[冬桶]Volcano by GravityG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298338">[冬桶]Volcano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG'>GravityG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵和红头罩曾经分享了许多次夜宵。有的时候，他们还会分享一些别的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[冬桶]Volcano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>清水无差。又名有几次他们一起吃了夜宵，aka人半夜吃甜食会长胖，或者叫我为什么要大半夜写这玩意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason端着华夫饼走出厨房，看到自己的客厅窗户被打开了，沙发上坐着一个男人。</p>
<p>他叹了口气。“想起来你是谁了吗？”</p>
<p>男人摇了摇头，看着他手里的食物。Jason把盘子放在桌子上，在华夫饼上浇上糖浆，他没有去注意，但这个他只见过第二次的男人似乎轻轻笑了一下。</p>
<p>他们沉默地分食了一整块浇满糖浆的华夫饼，Jason注意到男人的头发似乎有些太长了，他时不时就要把落到眼前的头发掖到耳后，以免它粘上糖浆。</p>
<p>窗外下起了雨，华夫饼吃完了。Jason拿着空盘子和餐具走进厨房，把它们泡进水槽。他走出来的时候，陌生人已经不见了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这远比他们的第一次见面要平静得多。上一次他在家里见到这个男人，他们的沟通包括大喊大叫、沉默不语、一只金属手臂、对于一间小公寓来说过多的枪、子弹和刀具、一个摔碎的马克杯和被划破的桌布，但不知怎么，最后他们双双坐在地上，气喘吁吁地瞪着对方。</p>
<p>“你他妈到底是谁？”Jason问。</p>
<p>有着一只金属手臂的男人停了停，然后说：“我不知道。”</p>
<p>Jason很想发火——红头罩并不以温柔耐心而出名，但不知为什么他没有说出口。对面的男人眼神非常空荡，在对话的短暂中断中他似乎已经神游去了遥远的地方。他的左手无意识地向上摊开，在空气里抓握什么。</p>
<p>“我不知道。”过了一会儿，男人看着地板重复。</p>
<p>Jason又瞪了他两分钟，从地板上站了起来。男人抬起头看着他。</p>
<p>“我要去搞点夜宵。”Jason生硬地说，“你要来点吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三次他出现的时候Jason已经不再感到惊讶了。他一边把刚烤出来的巧克力熔岩蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来，一边大声对客厅里的人说：“虽然我已经不再惊讶你突然出现了，但是你为什么总能赶上我做夜宵的时候？”</p>
<p>男人走到厨房门边，停顿了一下，抬手递给他一个袋子。“我带了水果。”他安静地说。</p>
<p>Jason放下烤盘，脱下隔热手套，接过袋子把内容物倒进一个不锈钢盆。他开始仔细清洗陌生人带来的水果，感觉到男人正盯着他手指的动作。突然对方开口了：“Bucky。”</p>
<p>“什么？”Jason在水流声里问。</p>
<p>“我想起来了，我叫Bucky。”</p>
<p>“哦。”Jason停顿了一下。一个迷失的灵魂找到了自己的起源，他在内心对自己说。多么熟悉。他洗完最后一个水果，把它们码在盘子里，擦了擦手转过身来面对这个叫Bucky的陌生人。</p>
<p>“Jason，Jason Todd。”</p>
<p>那天晚上，他们一起吃掉了六个熔岩蛋糕和六个黑布林，Jason永远不知道自己为什么早些时候突然决定做二人份的夜宵，但令人惊喜的是，冰过的黑布林切片配巧克力熔岩蛋糕很好吃。水果清甜的味道中和了黑巧浓稠的甜香，他一边吃，一边看对面的人用金属手臂灵巧地剥开薄薄的蛋糕杯托。</p>
<p>他同时发现开始说话的Bucky有一双可爱的棕色眼睛，不过他暂时是不会对自己承认的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来的一切发生得顺理成章。Bucky有时会突然出现在他的客厅（他的出现没什么规律），然后Jason就会去准备两人份的夜宵。他们分享了远超健康人类半夜应当摄入的蛋白、糖分和热量，分享过量的奶油、乳酪、巧克力和垃圾食品。自从某次Bucky出现时Jason正在看电影（《傲慢与偏见》？真的吗？Bucky捏着光碟盒问他），他们也会时而分享同一部电影——当然，放什么电影由猜拳决定。</p>
<p>而作为冬兵和红头罩，他们有时也不得不分享绷带，伤药和止血钳。还好他们对此都很熟练。随着这份交情莫名其妙地加深，Jason突然发现他们有时会分享一两个自己过去的片段。有时候是几个模糊而轻描淡写的黑暗故事，作为法外者与冬日战士，但看着Bucky棕色的沉寂双眼，有那么几个时刻，Jason几乎要说起当他还是个孩子时的事情。</p>
<p>当他还是个罗宾的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>某一个雨夜，他们刚刚分享完一罐新鲜出炉的黄油曲奇，Jason歪倒在沙发上，把脚架在茶几上。Bucky坐在他旁边，盯着电视上的片尾字幕，右手无意识地敲击着自己的左手臂。他拿起遥控器把电影往回倒了一段，看着玛蒂达把他的盆栽种进土里，然后镜头慢慢拉远。小姑娘一个人孤伶伶地坐在草地上。</p>
<p>“她不知道该去哪里了。”Bucky轻声道。</p>
<p>他没看过这个，Jason想。看来之前他那些小故事里隐约的年代感不是假的，Bucky绝对不是这个时代的人。没人到了三十岁还没看过这部片子，他不相信。</p>
<p>“她会找到的。”过了一会儿，Jason说，“她会长大，慢慢忘记小时候的事。她很坚强。她知道自己在做什么。”他说的是真的，除了一句话。有些事情你就是没法忘记，就算死过一次都不行。</p>
<p>Bucky看着他。他直到几秒后才意识到自己真的说出口了。他皱起眉。</p>
<p>“没关系，”Bucky开口，他还是没什么表情，“我也死过一次，不止一次，算是吧。”</p>
<p>他确实觉得每次洗脑都可以算是一次死亡。Jason回忆起自己刚从池子里爬出来的时候。他和Bucky如此不同，但是他们都曾经感觉迷失。</p>
<p>Jason靠向对方，有些僵硬地拍了拍冬兵的肩膀。</p>
<p>他们分享了一个沉默的拥抱。Bucky的头发已经长到足够扎起来了。在那之后，他一如既往地很快消失，Jason一个人在沙发上坐了一会儿，站起来，去洗空空的曲奇罐子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再后来的某一次，他们坐在沙发上，Jason把热情似火的光碟推进播放器。Bucky抱着他的冰淇淋碗——他在这件小公寓已经有自己的冰淇淋碗了，Jason无论如何也想不起来这是什么时候发生的。他咬着冰淇淋勺子，在杰瑞的琴被打出一溜儿弹孔的时候突然说：“Jason，我决定把自己再冻起来了。”</p>
<p>Jason有一瞬间以为自己听错了电影台词。他转过来看着Bucky，对方叼着勺子含糊地说：“觉得应该告诉你一声。”</p>
<p>“哦。”过了半天他应道，转过头来继续盯着电视。</p>
<p>接下来整部电影他都没有笑出声过。</p>
<p>他们混在一起足够久了，久到他有时候已经能看到冬兵身后那个活泼的、年轻的Bucky。他偶尔怀疑Bucky是否也曾在他身上看到过，那个在哥谭夜晚的街头大笑着与监护人击掌的Jason Todd。他想告诉这个有着棕色双眼的士兵他已经足够好到不应该再陷入沉睡，但他看着Bucky，知道自己的劝说已经不必说出口。</p>
<p>屏幕里奥斯古三世笑着说出经典台词，“哦，没人是完美的”，电影结束了。他们一起看着黑下来的屏幕。</p>
<p>“但你已经够好了。”Jason涩涩地说。该死，这告别不应该这么难的。</p>
<p>“谢谢，你也是。”Bucky几乎是温柔地笑了。他抬起手臂，他们自然地分享了第二个拥抱。Jason能感觉到金属手臂擦过他的后脖颈，他环住对方，喃喃地抱怨：“你胖了。”</p>
<p>从胸腔传来一声似乎是闷笑的震动：“都怪你的夜宵。”</p>
<p>金属手臂的触感消失了。</p>
<p>Jason深吸一口气抬起头，看到之前Bucky所在的沙发角落里，有一只显然不属于他的毛绒玩具熊。它的左手臂是银色的。</p>
<p>它放在Jason沙发上的样子很合适，就像它本来就应该在那里一样。</p>
<p>“妈的。”Jason说。他不明白自己为什么生气。他拿起两个人的冰淇淋碗和勺子洗干净放回碗橱，走回客厅，刻意没有去看Bucky留下的那只小熊。</p>
<p>他拉开冰箱门，对着空无一人的公寓大声说：“让我们看看明天夜宵做什么。”</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>